The “Technical Field” relates to a manufacture and means for providing a stabilizing locus, capable of hosting attached items, inhibiting roving in an aquatic environment.
Related “Background Art” includes press articles describing injury, death, or required rescue of aquatic recreationists resting on buoyant devices that were not inhibited from roving away from shallow waters and safe shores. Sometimes the perilous roving was caused by overpowering currents or winds, but often it occurred in milder conditions due to the recreationist's inattention or slumber. Previous devices attempting to minimize the perils of aquatic roving used anchors integrated into customized individual aquatic flotation devices. Some previous devices incorporate a weighted anchor which must be stored when not in use and whose bulk and weight must be transported from a place of storage to the use location, or whose weight and bulk create difficulties in deflating and transporting or storing the attached individual floatation device. Some such devices required the individual floats to be constructed with reinforced grommets or specialized connection areas built into the raft, which did not provide anchoring for any individual float not constructed in the specialized manner. Some previous devices require components made of brass. Further, individual rafts with integral anchors did not facilitate connecting or stabilizing a multiplicity of potentially varying styles and construction of anchorless floats about a single locus. Some previous related devices do not attempt to stabilize flotation devices in a fixed location, but merely attempt to slow the drift rate or wave induced pitching of a raft or watercraft. Some previous devices contain metal components susceptible to corrosion and rust, such as springs or clips. Some previous related devices used suction cup type devices to couple a personal flotation device to swimming pool side tiles or boat hulls. Some related previous devices are designed for use only in swimming pools, and not out in open waters. Some previous devises only claim function in lakes or ocean waters.